


Branches of Affection

by Emiline



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gilbert & Sullivan References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emiline/pseuds/Emiline
Summary: A collection of drabbles written for the May 2019 Hackle Drabble Tree.





	1. Take Heart (Fluff, Gilbert & Sullivan Ref)

“Take any heart, take mine. Take ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-heart, take ha-ha-ha-ha” the last syllable shot into the ceiling with a squeak, as Ada put a hand to her chest.

“My apologizes, I did not intend to startle you,” Hecate said. “That was very impressive – I don’t think I could hit that note.”

“I’m not sure I could hit it again.”

“What never?” Hecate’s lips quirked up.

“Weelll,” Ada made a show of considering the matter, “hardly ever.” She tried to maintain a straight face, but Hecate too was trying not to laugh, and Ada gave up and gave in to her mirth.


	2. I Dare Not Look (Angst)

Hecate hardly meets Ada’s gaze anymore: her eyes slide away to the floor, or above Ada’s shoulder, or to a point beyond Ada’s head. It worries Ada, for it feels as though Hecate herself is slipping away, retreating somewhere Ada cannot follow, shutting Ada out. She worries what it is that she has done, but when she finally works up the courage to ask, Hecate makes a strange, strangled noise that might under other circumstances have ended up as a laugh, and says no, it is nothing Ada has done.

“Can I help?” Ada asks.

Hecate shakes her head violently.


	3. Worthy (Angst)

“I have never stopped loving Agatha. I have never stopped believing that one day we will be in accord once more. For all that she has done she is still and always will be my sister.” Ada’s voice wobbled. “How can she think so little of me?”

“I don’t know,” Hecate answered softly. “But her opinion of you makes you no less worthy, no less of a good person, and you are a good person, Ada Cackle. Don’t let Agatha convince you otherwise. You are loved and valued. By the students, by the staff.” She took a breath. “By me.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Root, Branch, Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18720694) by [cosmic_llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin)




End file.
